Beautiful Angels
by ShaymieTehShaymin
Summary: I wasn't supposed to exist. I was nothing but a mistake created by a forbidden romance between two enemies. I knew that I was a monster, no matter what Abby tried to tell me. Abby didn't understand how it felt to be alive when so many others had died because they believed that I was "innocent", that I could be saved somehow. If only they knew...
1. Prologue

I wasn't supposed to exist. I was nothing but a mistake created by a forbidden romance between two enemies. I knew that I was a monster, no matter what Abby tried to tell me. Abby didn't understand how it felt to be alive when so many others had died because they believed that I was "innocent", that I could be saved somehow. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Monsters didn't deserve to live.

My parents had hated me. They knew that I was a monster, that I shouldn't have been born, so they kept me hidden from society. I had spent most of my life locked inside my house, never allowed to leave. I had my own room, but the only piece of furniture in it was a chair that I wasn't even allowed to sit in. It was more for decoration than anything.

Eventually they told others of my existence, but it was nothing but a mistake. The higher government found out about me and killed anyone who tried to protect me. My parents protected me, but it wasn't because they loved me. Nothing could be farther of the truth. My mother and father were prideful creatures, and didn't want anyone else to kill me. They should have done it sooner. It would have saved a lot of time.

Mom and Dad were dead now. They had taken a trip to Italy and never came back. I was relocated to a new home, with a new mother and an older sister. They didn't know who or what I was. But it was only a matter of time before I caused trouble to them. The archangels—the law enforcement of my kind—had found me, and they wanted to take me into custody.

My new family had protected me, at the cost of my adoptive mother's life. My sister and I were now in hiding, in a small town of Forks. I knew that this was where the largest coven of vampires in the world—the Cullens—currently lived. I briefly wondered how they would react to me. Would they think of me as a monster, or try to treat me like Abby did? I suppose there's only one way to find out.

My name is Elizabeth, except… not really. Elizabeth was only a cover name. My kind didn't use their birth names until they became of age. In fact, it was forbidden to speak one's birth name before then, although my parents hadn't exactly been the best at following rules. I, unlike others of my kind at my age, already knew my birth name.

 _Nelliel. Such a beautiful name for an ugly creature._


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, I finally got another chapter of this finished! I had this entire chapter written out, and then I decided that I hated all of it and rewrote it. I like this new version way better. So read and enjoy, peeps! And don't be afraid to drop a review or two. I love seeing what people like and don't like about my stories. ~Shaymie**

"Elizabeth, do you want to play with us?" I felt my eye twitch as one of the girls in my class, Katie, tried to pull me from underneath the huge oak tree on the edge of the playground. No matter how hard I tried to argue with Abby, begging her to not make me go to _public school_ of all things, she said that I had to "blend in", and that it wouldn't be normal for a ten year-old to be homeschooled while her older sister went to high school like… well, like a normal human.

We had relocated to Forks, Washington to live with Abby's cousin and uncle after her mother Clara was killed. I would have thought that Abby would have wanted to get rid of me after her mother was killed because of me, but it only seemed to strengthen her resolve to protect me. I would never understand humans.

"No thank you," I said, yanking my arm away from the irritating human girl and turning a page in my book. Abby's cousin Bella had a bunch of books, and they were much more interesting than the children's books that her uncle had bought me. My parents had skipped right past that phase and started me with more… advanced books. I know Abby told me to blend in, but she couldn't have possibly expected me to enjoy those pastel little books.

It was a relief to see Bella's rusty old truck drive up to the elementary school at the end of the day, though I stiffened at the sweet stench coming from the car. It was too sweet to be another Nephilim, so I couldn't tell what it was. I reluctantly climbed into the backseat next to Abby and noticed that there was a pale guy with bronze hair in the front seat. He was the source of the strange scent. Whatever he was, he wasn't human.

Bella had introduced the strange-smelling guy as her boyfriend Edward, and I could immediately tell that something was off about him aside from his smell. He wouldn't stop staring at me the whole drive home, his strange golden eyes staring right into my hazel ones. He seemed suspicious of me for some reason, and the feeling was mutual. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Abby. I didn't want another human to get hurt because of me.

We went home, and I was less than pleased to find out that Edward would be coming with us. I couldn't warn Abby about him while he was still here. I kept a close eye on him the entire time, and I noticed that everything he did was too… perfect. He was too graceful, and I noticed when I accidentally bumped into him that his skin was too cold and too hard to be normal. Abby and Bella went into the kitchen to catch up and cook dinner, and the moment they left, Edward was in my face, growling threateningly.

"Nephilim," he spat out as he glared at me, his teeth bared. For the first time today, I felt terrified by him. He was older than me, so he probably had way more experience fighting than I did.

"What are you planning to do with Bella?" I couldn't respond, only stare at him. I didn't know how he knew what I was. Nephilim were supposed to be able to blend in perfectly with humans. There was no way to distinguish us from them. Whatever Edward was, he was dangerous. He could potentially tell Bella and Charlie my secret, which would only lead to them getting hurt. I knew it was a bad idea to come to Forks, but of course Abby hadn't listened.

"I'm not planning anything," I whispered, feeling absolutely terrified of this strange man. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I didn't even want to come here. Abby made me. I'm not dangerous, if that's what you're thinking."

Bella walked back into the living room to check on us, and Edward was immediately back in his seat, staring at whatever stupid sitcom was on television. He looked completely normal, but I knew that if he had wanted to, he could have killed me right then and there.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth? You look pale." I shook my head and forced myself to smile at her, though I felt completely cold inside. I wiped my hands on my skirt and shivered when Bella left me alone with Edward again. We sat in awkward silence until Abby called us to the kitchen, saying that dinner was ready. At this point, Charlie had come home, and we all sat at the table to eat. I noticed that Edward only pretended to eat, hiding his food in a napkin on his lap. One way or another, I was going to find out what he was.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I guess this is fine? xD ~Shaymie**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and I still hadn't been able to find out what Edward was. And to make things worse, Bella had invited Abby and I to go over to his house after school. I couldn't think of any excuses not to go, so I had been practically dragged to his house. The worst part of it was that Abby was forcing me to wear a fluffy pink dress and wear my hair tied back with a ribbon since she wanted to make a good impression.

The sickly-sweet stench was about ten times stronger at Edward's house, and it took all my self-control not to immediately run away. I couldn't leave Abby alone with Edward and his family.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Abby asked, running a hand through my hair. I took a deep breath and regretted it. The stench burned my nostrils, and I felt the urge to vomit. The smell was bearable as long as I took small breaths.

"I'm fine," I said, following her out of Bella's rusty old truck. I held her hand tightly as we followed Bella into the huge mansion. I had never seen a house this big before. How many people were in in Edward's family? Were they like him? They had to be for the stench to be this bad.

I had been at Edward's house for thirty minutes, and his family was too… nice. Something was off about them aside from the smell. For one thing, they claimed to all be adopted, but they had the same pale skin and golden eyes. They were all as creepily graceful as Edward, and they were just too perfect. They weren't doing a very good job of blending in, but Abby didn't seem to notice. Sometimes humans were just too naive for their own good.

Abby had gone upstairs with the pixie-like Cullen-Allie, I think- and left me with the "parents" of the household. The rest of the Cullens had either gone to their rooms after introducing themselves or just weren't here. Bella had gone up to Edward's room with him, and I was glad that I didn't have to spend anymore time with him than I already had.

I shifted awkwardly on the Cullens' fancy white couch and pulled my hair out of the ponytail Abby had put it up in, my wavy brown hair falling to my shoulders. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and looked up at the strange Cullens. There was an awkward silence before the blonde male-Carlisle-spoke up.

"I've never seen such a young Nephilim before," he murmured, staring at me. "How old are you?"

"I'm ten," I said, looking right into his weird golden eyes. I didn't see the hate in his eyes like I had seen in Edward's. He seemed like he was just curious about me, which was strange. Nobody had ever been curious about me. Then again, I had never met another supernatural creature before.

"How are you related to Bella and Abigail?"

"I'm not. Abby and her mother adopted me after my parents went missing. And I'm not even a full-blooded Nephilim… I think. My father was a fallen angel, but my mother was normal." I froze as I spoke when I heard rapid footsteps and all of a sudden, Edward was in the room, standing in front of Carlisle. I flinched at the glare he was giving me. I hadn't seen anyone look at me so angrily since my parents were alive. Edward's expression softened for a split second, but immediately hardened back up again.

"Don't you see how dangerous she is, Carlisle?" he hissed, pointing a finger at me. "It's bad enough that she's a Nephilim, but she's also a forbidden Nephilim! We have to get rid of her!"

"I'm not dangerous!" I yelled, standing up to glare at Edward. "I won't hurt anyone!"

"Your very existence is dangerous. You're the reason that your parents died." I stared at him, my eyes wide. How did he know about that? I knew Abby didn't tell him. She had sworn to keep my secret. So then… How did he know?

"T-That's not true. They went to Italy-"

"They were killed because they refused to get rid of you. They would still be alive if you didn't exist."

"Shut up!" I shrieked, covering my ears. It wasn't enough. Thanks to my enhanced senses, I could still hear every word that Edward was saying. My parents hadn't been the best, and they had done some things that weren't so great, but I wasn't the reason that they died. Their pride was what killed them, not me. They were too prideful to admit that they had made a mistake. They were too prideful to get rid of me.

"What's going here?" I turned around to see that Abby was glaring at Edward, her blue eyes looking darker than I'd ever seen them. She walked over to me and picked me up, and I snuggled into her shoulder as I cried. I shouldn't have let what Edward was saying get to me. He didn't know anything.

"Abigail, get away from her," Edward said, though I tried to block him out. "She's dangerous."

"She's not dangerous. She's never hurt anyone. She can't even use any of her powers. You're overreacting."

"She's the reason your mother is dead." I shivered as Edward said that. He was right. I could blame my parents' deaths on them all I wanted, but Clara would still be alive if she hadn't tried to protect me. Abby could have suffered the same fate. Nobody was safe with me around. It was only a matter of time before the archangels came back.

"It's true, Abby. I-I tried to warn you. I tried to tell you that I was dangerous. I did everything I could to prevent you and Clara from getting hurt, but it didn't work. You should have left me. She's gone because of me."

Abby put me down and wiped my tears away, and I was hoping that she would listen to me this time. I was fine with dying or being killed, as long as nobody else got hurt because of me. I didn't _ask_ to be born. I didn't want this to happen. Why couldn't my parents have just left me locked up in that room? Why did they have to show me off like some kind of trophy? It wasn't fair.

I started crying all over again when Abby hugged me tightly, her bright red hair tickling my face. Why didn't she understand? It was dangerous to have me around. Didn't she care about herself at all?

"I love you, Elizabeth. I don't care if you're some kind of half-blood angel. I don't care if you grow wings or anything like that. I love you. You're my little sister, and I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you. Especially people like Edward and his family."

It wasn't fair. Abby deserved better than this. She deserved better than _me_. How could she care about a monster like me? Everything would be better if I were dead.

I looked past Abby in Edward's direction and saw that Carlisle and Esme seemed sad, and Esme was sobbing. Why? Why would anyone care about me? I was just… me. Nothing but a freak. Edward even seemed to pity me.

"Abby…"


End file.
